


Are you going to marry me or not?

by Russie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Otabek is a bit of a smartass, Yuri is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russie/pseuds/Russie
Summary: Yuri gave a small nod, eyes opening again as he leaned up and over the other, pressing a languid kiss to his boyfriend's lips. “True… I don't want to share the times I get to see you smile or when I get to hear you laugh.. Because those are things meant for just me..” He smiled softly down at his boyfriend. “I love you.”Otabek rested his forehead against Yuri’s, silent for a long moment before reaching up his hand and lightly thumping the other on the chest. At the confused and partially offended look the Russian gave him, he shrugged idly in return, offering an amused tilt of the lips. “You told me to punch you if you started to get mushy.”Yuri paused at that before his face scrunched up in a mix of disgust and horror. “Oh my god I'm turning into Viktor. Get away from me, it might be infectious.”





	Are you going to marry me or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a short late night roleplay my fiancee and I had. It sat inside my head for a while before I decided to write it. Even then, this fic has been sitting finished in my folder for a month or two, I just kept forgetting to post it and I kept rewriting it twenty times before I got something how I wanted. Anyways, enjoy.

The first time it was brought up in conversation,  it was just an offhanded comment as they were talking late into the night. Yuri was curled up against his boyfriend's chest, unable to sleep but trying to relax his aching muscles after a grueling practice with Yakov and a very drawn out ballet practice with Lilia afterwards. He was exhausted but his brain was still running a mile a minute. So, to wind down, he was talking with Otabek about every little thing to maybe make him a little more tired.

 

“Katsudon actually landed his quads consistently today during practice. Mila and I were taking bets on how long it was going to take before Viktor was foaming at the mouth and jumping on the ice.” Yuri had nothing against the two, they were the closest thing he had to family besides his grandfather. He still loved to complain about how gross the two were around each other. Besides, with Viktor, there was always something to complain about. 

 

“He's pushing Yuuri a lot this year since It's his final season.” Otabek’s voice was calm and even and it made Yuri relax just listening to it. The Kazakh gave a half hearted shrug. “It could be worse.”

 

Yuri blanched a little at that. “Trust me, I know. They’re _ still _ in their goddamn honeymoon phase and it's been two years since the bastards got married.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought of how ungodly cuddly they'd been shortly after they'd gotten married. It was still enough to make Yuri gag reflexively at the notion. “Beka, if I ever get like that, you have full permission to punch me.”

 

There was a mild shake in Otabek’s chest, silently laughing at the Russian’s words. “Noted.” He fell silent for a long moment, mulling over his words. “Our relationship is nothing like theirs though.” Yuri could hear the silent words after that, telling him ‘Don't worry. We will always be us.’ It comforted him that they were so at peace with each other and communicated silently everything they needed to say to one another.

 

Yuri relaxed against his boyfriend, cheek pressing against the other's chest and listening to his heartbeat. “Yeah I know.. Mila always remarks about how she wouldn't even know we were dating if Viktor hadn't told her.” He closed his eyes, mulling over everything. “It's just.. is it weird that it doesn't even seem like we are dating?”

 

“Not really.” Otabek began running his fingers through Yuri’s now much longer hair, causing the younger Russian to move his head into the other's hand, actively seeking the affection. “We have a different relationship. It's not weird or bad, it just works for us. I love you more than anything, but I don't have to shout it from the rooftops or broadcast it on National TV to prove it.” 

 

Yuri gave a light snort at that one. “Or throw your arms around me and kiss me on live TV after I skate?”

 

Otabek gave a soft noise at that along with a small shrug. “Or that.. But the reason we don't do those things is because we don't need to. We are private people who don't prefer to share our intimacy with anyone other than ourselves.”  He ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, playing with the long strands. 

 

Yuri gave a small nod, eyes opening again as he leaned up and over the other, pressing a languid kiss to his boyfriend's lips. “True… I don't want to share the times I get to see you smile or when I get to hear you laugh.. Because those are things meant for just me..” He smiled softly down at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

 

Otabek rested his forehead against Yuri’s, silent for a long moment before reaching up his hand and lightly thumping the other on the chest. At the confused and partially offended look the Russian gave him, he shrugged idly in return, offering an amused tilt of the lips. “You told me to punch you if you started to get mushy.”

 

Yuri paused at that before his face scrunched up in a mix of disgust and horror. “Oh my god I'm turning into Viktor. Get away from me, it might be infectious.” 

 

This time a soft laugh came from Otabek, the Kazakh shaking his head. He pressed a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead, pulling back after a moment and offering Yuri a small tilt of the lips. “I don't know, Yura, it doesn't sound terrible…” At the dry look he received, he continued on. “Owning a house,  having a lot of cats because you’ll undoubtedly bring every stray home, being together all the time.”

 

Yuri rose a brow at that, an amused and playful expression crossing his own face now. “Sounds awful domestic, Beka. Are you saying you want me as a housewife? You know I'm shit at cleaning and laundry.” He was teasing, but if he was honest it was something he'd thought about for a long time. He would never admit that aloud of course, but that's besides the point. “Plus, you always tell me my cooking is shit.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow back at him, a mildly amused expression crossing his face. “No, you're right, you'd make a terrible housewife. You're useless at cleaning anything.” He received a swat to the chest for his comments. “I'd have to be house husband. You're the better breadwinner anyway. You might look like the Trophy Wife but you make more than I do on endorsements alone.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his normal deadpan expression settled back in place. “I could just be be a stay at home parent for eight cats. I think I would be fine with that. I can clean house and make you dinner every night. Would you like me to wear nothing but an apron?”

 

Yuri gave a short laugh, hovering over his boyfriend with a broad grin. “You're fucking ridiculous, Beka. Can't deny you'd make a great house husband though.” He pressed a soft kiss to Otabek’s lips before he laid back down beside the other, curling up comfortably against his chest once more. “You’d have to propose properly though asshole. If you're a dick and say ‘Are you going to marry me or not?’ I'm pretty sure I won’t hesitate to kick your ass.” 

 

Otabek gave another hum of assent. “No promises.” He was quiet for another moment, thinking. “I could just do it at Worlds when I win Gold and you win Silver. Kneel down on the podium and ask you there. I think I could make it work.”

 

Yuri scrunched up his nose at that, sending the Kazakh a dirty look as he sat up again at that, finger jabbing into Otabek’s chest. “Well firstly, you aren't winning Gold at Worlds, so dream on. Secondly, fuck you. We would  _ never  _ make it out because we would be mobbed by fucking  **everyone.** Fucking propose like a normal person you dick!”

 

Otabek gave the other another amused smile. “Hm, we could always vacation to Barcelona again. I wouldn't mind taking you back to the place we met formally and became friends.”

 

Yuri paused at the proposition, a warm feeling coursing through him now. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks as another small smile crossed his face. “That sounds nice.. Then we can post about the engagement, turn off our phones and spend a month or something on vacation somewhere.. After I kick the shit out of you at Worlds, of course.”

 

Otabek gave an amused hum at that. “Land all of your quads in the second half of your program consecutively, then come talk to me.” 

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the other, the challenge now his focus and the thoughts of before pressed to the back of his mind for now. “Fuck you. I'm going to destroy you.” 

 

Otabek gave another amused snort. “Of course, Yura. Now let's actually go to sleep. We have early morning workouts in the morning.” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, already feeling sleep overcome him but trying to fight it just a little longer as he laid his head back down. “Whatever… ‘m not tired.”

 

The last thing Yuri remembered before he was dead asleep was a soft kiss to the top of the head and Otabek’s voice, soft and gentle as he drifted off. “Goodnight, Yura.”

 

\----

 

Yuri wasn't paying any mind to anyone today. He was in far too good of a mood. Everyone following his instagram was half convinced something was wrong because he was incredibly happy and it just wasn't normal. He couldn't say that he particularly cared either. He slid across the ice fluidly, jumping into another quad and landing flawlessly, a new fire in him after yesterday. He slid around the ice, moving into a step sequence. He closed his eyes, just feeling the freedom of the ice and moving with it. He moved into a few more jumps, executing them with ease before moving into the final spins of his routine and then his final pose as the music ended. 

 

His breathing was heavy now, as his exhaustion from the routine caught up to him now. All of those Quads were getting easier but they still took so much effort and stamina. His posture eased as he heard no rebuttals from Yakov, turning to stare at the old man with a raised eyebrow at why the other was silent only to find the older man staring on with Lilia beside him. Both were silent as he skated over to them. “What? No barking orders of ‘fix your landing it's sloppy’ or ‘your posture is terrible Yurochka’?” The silence was almost unnerving in a way as he met eyes with Yakov’s. 

 

Yakov looked over him with a critical eye, silently assessing the blonde before giving a mute nod. “Better. Skate like that again in competition.” He shot his ex-wife a side eyed look.

 

Lilia returned the look before looking back at Yuri, nodding herself. “I saw a prima ballerina just now commanding the ice. Your expression was better than I've seen it in a long time. I felt the story conveyed in every movement. You are confident and feel good, it shows. Keep this up.”

 

Yuri was dismissed after for a short water break as Yakov ran Georgi through his routine. He skated over to the edge and grabbed up his water bottle, stepping off the ice briefly. He sat down on the bench, pulling out his phone and checking it briefly. He gave a derisive snort as he saw the hundreds of comments on his instagram post from this morning debating on what was wrong with him today. Just as he was about to post a snarky remark, someone sat down beside him on the bench. He was mostly ignoring whoever it was until he heard the Japanese Yuuri speaking. 

 

“That was the best I’ve seen you perform that routine.” As the Russian looked up at him, Yuuri gave a sheepish smile, rubbing at the back of his head. “I don’t think I’ve seen you that relaxed and expressive since you performed Agape at the Grand Prix a few years ago.” He looked out over the ice, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “You seem very happy today.. Is there any particular reason?”

 

Yuri gave a light snort, kicking out his feet and leaning back on his hands. “Scouting for Viktor is not going to get you an answer.” As the other sputtered, the blonde Russian gave the other a side eyed glance. “Anything I tell you goes straight to Viktor. Always. So, no. I don’t feel like sharing.”

 

Yuuri paused for a moment, blinking a few times before reaching out and feeling the other’s forehead. “You didn’t even swear at me. Are you sick?”

 

Yuri gave a frustrated half yell, swatting the other’s hand away as his temper got the better of him and he finally exploded. “Oh my fucking god, NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG. CAN EVERYONE STOP ASSUMING SOMETHING IS WRONG? I. AM. FINE. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES.”

 

“There’s the Yurio we know!” Viktor draped himself over the blonde from behind, hugging him tight with a relieved expression. Much to his chagrin, Mila joined in as well, cooing at him. “We thought something happened to you!” Yuri gave another frustrated yell, throwing everyone off of him before storming back towards the ice. 

 

“FUCK ALL OF YOU.” 

 

\--

 

As Yuri was taking off his skates, the Japanese Yuuri sat down beside him once again, changing out of his skates silently beside him. He took this as an invitation to talk, which he ignored in favor of changing. It was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Yuuri spoke up. “Regardless of what has put you in a good mood today, it’s nice to see you happy.” He shot the other a small smile. “That’s all any of us want, really, is to see that you’re happy.”

 

Yuri was silent in response. As the other Yuuri got up with a soft sigh, the blonde stopped him with a question. “Hey, I have a question…” As the Japanese man turned back to look at him, he frowned, looking to the side for a moment before looking back up at him once more. “How.. how did people respond when you and Viktor first came out and said you were engaged?” It was a question that had been plaguing him for a while now, the what ifs. He knew it was stupid and he didn’t care what anyone thought anyways, he was just worried.

 

Yuuri paused for a moment, mulling over his answer before sitting down again. “It was pretty divided, honestly. So many people were happy for us and excited.. There were also a lot of fans and people outside the skating world that.. Weren’t so nice about it.” He gave a half shrug, looking down at his lap. “It was hard for a bit as people came to realize it was a real thing and we really were going to get married.. A lot of Viktor’s fans were.. More than upset, honestly.” He rubbed the back of his head with a small grimace. “I.. got plenty of hate mail. Death threats. Boxes or envelopes filled with really creepy things. It was hard to deal with sometimes and I often wondered if this was truly what I wanted but.. My happiness was what was important and being with Viktor.. Well, it’s essential to my well being, honestly. I can’t live without him and he can’t live without me.” He looked up again, a soft look in his eyes now as he spoke. “And after getting married? Well... I’ve never been happier. I don’t need people on the internet’s approval of my relationship of Viktor because all I need is him, my family, and my friends.. They’re the people that matter to me.”

 

Yuri thought on this for a long time. He eventually nodded with a short ‘thanks’ before continuing to think it through. As the other continued to stare at him, Yuri gave him a dirty look. “What?”

 

Yuuri tilted his head a bit in question, silently urging the other to continue and elaborate. “Is this about Otabek?” At the wrinkled nose he received in response, he gave another soft smile, sitting down beside the blonde once more. “Is this about making your relationship public?”

 

Yuri gave a derisive snort at that, putting his skates into his bag and pulling on his shoes again. “Something like that.” As the Japanese man continued to stare, he rolled his eyes before pointing at the other with narrowed eyes. “None of this is repeated to Viktor. Understood?” A short nod was his reply. Yuri wrinkled his nose again before focused on pulling on his shoes. “We talked about stuff..”

 

“Stuff?” Yuuri rose an eyebrow, tilting his head curiously now as a smile curved at his lips. Yuri could see the spark lighting up in his eyes. “Like… furthering relationship stuff or..?”

 

“Hnnn.” Yuri stood, grabbing his bag. He did not expect the bone crushing hug he received in response, causing him to squawk indignantly. “What the fuck, Katsudon? Get off!”

 

“Oh, Yurio I’m so happy for you! That’s amazing!” His eyes were sparkling now and Yuri gave a groan at that, trying to shove the other off of him desperately. The Japanese man let go finally, bouncing on his heels in his pure joy over the situation. “When is he going to-?”

 

Yuri slapped a hand over the other’s mouth, eyes narrowing in warning at the other’s volume, causing the other to hold his hands up in surrender. He removed his hand from the other’s mouth before clicking his tongue. “Keep it down, asshole.” He clicked his tongue, playing with stray threads of his jacket. “We’re.. probably going to go on vacation together after Worlds... We’ve talked about going back to Barcelona.. Maybe we’ll tour Europe together? I don’t know..”

 

Yuuri gave a soft smile, nodding idly before perking up. “Ah, actually, I could probably arrange for you two to stay in Hasetsu, if you’d like…” At the raised eyebrow he received, he held up his hands again. “It’s quiet there, especially now that I’m living in Russia rather than in Japan.. And Yuuko’s been dying to see you again. She’s missed you and she always says if you want to come back, you’re always welcome at the rink.”

 

Yuri was quiet for a moment before giving a half shrug. “.. I’ll ask Beka about it.” It was the closest thing to a ‘thank you’ Katsudon was probably going to get out of him, but it was still an improvement on how it used to be.

 

Yuuri grinned brightly in response, shaking his head a bit. “And I promise, Viktor is not allowed to know where your vacation is and he’s not allowed to crash it. If he does, he sleeps on the couch for two weeks.”

 

Yuri blinked a few times at that before giving an amused snort. “If he crashes my vacation, he’s getting my foot shoved up his ass for being a nosy bitch.” He moved towards the door to the changing room, pausing for a moment before looking back at Yuuri again. “Hey, Katsudon?” He paused for another moment, a frown pulling at his face for a moment before giving the other a short nod. “Thanks…” He only received a soft smile and a nod in return. The Russian then turned on his heel and made his way out of the rink.

 

\-- 

 

“I’m taking a month off after Worlds.”

 

Those words unleashed hell any time someone mentioned a break after competition. Yuri could see the growing aggravation on his Coach’s face at the words and the impending screaming match destined to ensue. Yakov, to his credit, wasn’t screaming his head off yet however, which was a full blown miracle. However, they were currently engaged in a pretty intense stare off over the older man’s desk right now in his back office. “Yuri. You have practicing to do and you are in the height of your career-”

 

“I’ll be skating during vacation. I won’t just be sitting on my ass.” He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “Besides, I’m going to win at Worlds.”

 

“Correction, you THINK you’re going to win.” Yakov rubbed at his temples, dragging a hand down his face. “What brought this on, Yurochka?” When Yuri didn’t respond, he narrowed his eyes at the blond. “Yuri.” 

 

Yuri wrinkled his nose in distaste. He had a feeling this was going to be difficult. “What? It’s only a month. Besides, there’s a rink where we’re staying and we’ll be there daily training. The owner’s invited us both out to practice all we want.” As he noticed the darkening look on Yakov’s face, he got defensive, sitting up in his chair. “What?! You’re always bitching about me never getting shit together for myself-”

 

“You are not going. You are not going to act like Vitya.” Yuri bristled at these words and certainly not going to listen to his coach compare him to that asshole. He opened his mouth, ready to bark back a scathing rebuttal full of colorful words about what he thought of being equated to the likes of Viktor before Yakov’s next words derailed anything he was going to say. The older man stood, fist banging roughly on the table as he stood to his feet and half snarled at Yuri. “You are NOT going to leave and then call me and tell me suddenly you’re going to stay in Kazakhstan and you aren’t coming back. Absolutely NOT. You are my best skater and I am NOT handing you over to be trained by anyone else! I don’t give a damn if you date that Kazakh, however you are absolutely NOT leaving!”

 

Yuri blinked repeatedly as everything Yakov was saying set into his mind. Confusion was the first thing to present itself as he had no idea what the fuck Yakov was talking about. It was only after a solid minute that he began to realize Yakov’s fears and laughter began to bubble up in his throat before spilling out as he clutched his stomach and hunched over, body shaking from his borderline hysterical laughing fit. It took a while for his laughing fit to subside and for Yuri to actually be able to speak again. “I’m not going to Almaty, old man. Stop freaking out.”

 

“I already said-” He paused, now obviously taking in what Yuri said before. “You aren’t going back to Kazakhstan.” He narrowed his eyes at the other, suspicion present on his face before he slowly sat back down. “Then where are you going?”

 

Yuri leaned his elbow on the chair arms, shrugging idly as he began to recline a little bit now that Yakov wasn’t ready to throttle him from across the desk. “Hasetsu. Maybe Barcelona. Beka and I are celebrating after Worlds. Barcelona depends on whether that bastard wins Gold. Which he won’t, but he thinks he might.” He shot Yakov a look, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Did you really think I was just going to leave you and stay in Kazakhstan with Beka?”

 

Yakov narrowed his eyes at Yuri in irritation. “I seem to have a track record of my students running off to other countries out of the blue and disappearing for extended periods of time. You all are going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” He rubbed his temples now, shoulders easing a bit as the tension slipped away. He was quiet for a moment before giving Yuri a look. “One month is all you get. Then I expect both of your asses back here getting ready for next season. If you aren't ready, you'll be skating twice as hard as you normally do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, old man, I got it.” He sat up in his chair before getting up and moving his way over to the door.  He paused however before he could leave, turning back to his coach giving a side eyed look. “I guess I'll warn you. I'll only have my phone on till a specific point. Then I'll make one post and no one's going to be able able to reach me for the rest of my trip. If you need us, let Katsudon know. He's the only one that knows where we’re going and how to contact us.”

 

Yakov stared back at his student, eyes narrowing a bit again. “If you leave me to deal with press after you both announce your relationship to the world, I'm skinning you alive when you get back.” At the wry grin Yuri threw him, Yakov narrowed his eyes further before he gave another deep aggravated sigh. Yuri had to say, he took that resigned look with a semblance of pride.

 

\-- 

 

The World Championships were a huge blur in his memory. His short program put him in second place just behind Otabek and the other Yuuri following closely on his heels. He was the last to skate his free program and after that it was a giant blur as to what happened. One minute he was sliding out onto the ice and taking position and the next he was skating towards the Kiss and Cry with thunderous applause from the crowd that was almost deafening. 

 

He ended up taking gold. Yuuri had scooped up the silver and Otabek had come in third to take the bronze, something Yuri knew annoyed him to no end. Regardless, after everything at Worlds settled down, Yuri found himself back in Barcelona with his boyfriend. They took time to see the sights and tour the city once more. After the end of their day together, Otabek guided them back to the place he took Yuri after he saved the other all those years ago. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the sunset was a mix of beautiful reds, yellows, and oranges all mixed together in the sky. Yuri couldn't help but think that it was beautiful.

 

They stood together in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying remembering their first time meeting here. “Hard to believe it's been so long now.” Yuri closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. “I'd forgotten how nice this place was..”

 

Yuri leaned back as he felt arms wrap around him and a familiar scent invaded his nose that belonged entirely to his boyfriend that was a mix of leather and his aftershave. His lips quirked into an amused smile as Otabek spoke. “To think, last time we were here, I was saving you from being chased by rabid fangirls.” Otabek gave a soft hum, enjoying the view alongside his boyfriend in relatively comfortable silence. “I'm glad I saved you that time…”

 

“I'm glad you did too.” Yuri turned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips and pulling back with a gentle smile. “I'm you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now…” He leaned into the other’s hand as it cupped his cheek. His cheeks flushed a bright red at his next words. “I know this sounds really stupid, so you can call it corny and shit, I know… Just..” He looked away briefly before turning his eyes back to Otabek, their gazes meeting as Yuri found himself letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. “Do you believe in soulmates, Beka?”

 

Otabek gave a small hum in response, stroking Yuri's cheek softly with his thumb. “I do.. Why?”

 

A soft laugh bubbled in the Russian’s throat. “To be entirely honest, I used to think that the idea of soulmates was really stupid and I used to not believe in all that shit.. But…” He bit his lip a little, but offered the other a small smile. “Then.. I met you.. and I started to believe there might be some merit to that garbage after all..”

 

Yuri felt his heart fill with warmth as he watched as that gentle smile flitted across his boyfriend's lips, a smile so rare that only he got to see. A similar expression was mirroring on his own face as they stood together, basking in the last few moments of the sunset together. Yuri was the first to break the silence, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand gently. “Come on, asshole, it’s getting dark now and I’m starving.” He turned to moved back in the direction they came, pulling on Otabek’s hand to get the other to follow him. However, Yuri paused and turned when the Kazakh stood still and unmoving. “Beka?”

 

“Mmm, not yet. There’s still something that I need to take care of.” Yuri turned around fully, confusion on his face for a brief moment before realization dawned on him what the other was doing as he dropped down to one knee. Yuri was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato as Otabek began to speak and he willed his pounding heart to calm down and not try to pound its way out of his chest. “Yuri Plisetsky, you know I love you more than life itself, right? We’ve been together for a while and I thought this was fitting now. I figured out a long time ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter who agreed or who didn’t. Regardless of what happens, I’ll always love you. You’re a shit housewife-”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but snort at that, lips tilting up into a small smile as he tried to convince himself he wasn't going to cry. “That’s why you’ll be house-husband, jackass.”

 

“-But.” Otabek leveled Yuri with a look, taking a hold of his hand gently, running his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles softly. “I’ll always be there for you… If you’ll let me.” He reached back into his pocket, pulling out a small box he’d tucked away inside of his leather coat. He opened it, pulling out a small simple silver band with a small Tiger’s Eye stone set into it. On the inside of the band, Yuri could make out the Kazakh word ‘ жаным’ engraved on the inside. He’d heard Otabek use it to describe him countless times . Yuri’s lips quirked up into a smile, trying to fight tears he would never admit was filling his eyes. A small smile curved at Otabek’s lips now. “So, Yuri Plisetsky…” 

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes minutely as he noted that small spark in Otabek’s eyes and that brief mischievous look flash through them. “I swear to god, you fucking asshole.. If you even think about it-” The amusement on Otabek’s face almost visible to a normal person, to which Yuri thought was nothing short of a miracle were it not present in a situation like this. 

 

“Are you gonna marry me or not?”

 

Otabek swore the foot planted in his chest was well worth it in the end. Especially with Yuri in his arms not even seconds afterwards, clinging to him tightly and just repeating ‘yes’ over and over again.

 

\--

 

“Yuuri!! It finally happened!”

 

Yuuri blinked as he turned from the sink, looking up at his husband in confusion as he dashed into the kitchen. A phone was being shoved in his face before he could ask what Viktor was talking about. He set down the rag in his hand and took the phone, a gentle smile coming to his features.

 

The picture up on the screen was a beautiful one. He could see the landscape of Barcelona in the background, where he knew Yuri had met Otabek formally. In the middle however, Yuri stood in the arms of his boyfriend, a bright smile on his face. Otabek had one arm wrapped around Yuri, their fingers intertwined. The one detail that was small and could easily be overlooked if you weren't paying attention was a small band of silver around the blonde’s finger. Yuuri hummed as he felt his husband's arms wrap around him. 

 

Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, a wistful sigh leaving him. “He's finally all grown up, isn't he?” The Russian gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “Hard to believe that he's come so far. It feels like yesterday that I was training both of you to skate to Eros and Agape and he was screaming about how stupid love was.” 

 

Yuuri could only nod, he scrolled down to see the comments. There were already a lot of comments pouring in filled with a lot of screaming. He found Viktor’s own comment of at least fifteen exclamation points along with congratulations in all capitals along with a happy text face. “I imagine they already have their phones turned off. Yurio said that was the first thing they were doing after the post went live. He's probably going to turn his phone back on and have at least a hundred messages waiting for him.”

 

Viktor pulled back, staring at him in surprise. “Wait, you knew?” At the innocent look Yuri shot him, a pout began to form on his husband's lips. “How did you already know? Did he tell you and not me?”

 

Yuuri patted Viktor’s cheek with a soft hum. “He was asking me for advice. He wanted to know how it was whenever we announced our engagement.” He handed Viktor back his phone, turning back to the sink and resuming doing dishes. “I asked him if he was going to announce officially if they were together and he just shrugged it off. I pressed and he made me swear to not tell you.” 

 

Viktor gave a whine, continuing to stand behind Yuuri and not letting this go now. “Why did he not want to tell me though? I'm trustworthy!” Yuuri turned to shoot him a look, one eyebrow raised. “I am! Everyone always thinks so bad of me.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully. “I think it was more of he didn't want you and Mila teasing him more than you already do.. Besides, Yurio is very private with his life and so is Otabek. They prefer to not be in the limelight.” He turned his head, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek. “I also swore to Yurio that if you tried to crash his vacation, I was making you sleep on the couch for a month.”

 

Viktor made a strangled noise, whining again. “I wasn't going to!” The tone he used told Yuuri that it was exactly what he was planning. He sent Yuuri a pout. “I don't even know where they’ll be.”

 

Yuuri gave a small hum. “You don't. I do.” He turned and gave a small guarded smile at Viktor’s flabbergasted look. “I set it up for him.” He patted Viktor’s cheek in amusement, putting a dish in the drying rack. “Yuuko’s wanted to see him for a while, so he's staying at Yuutopia with Otabek and monopolizing the rink to prep for next season. So no. We aren’t going to Japan to pester Yurio on his vacation.”

 

Viktor made a face as he rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder once more. “... Can we just go to see your family?”

 

“Viktor.”

 

“Please?”

 

“ _ Viktor. _ ”


End file.
